Xemnas
Xemnas is the leader of Organization 13, a group of Nobodies seeking to acquire hearts of their own and universal conquest. Xemnas is a highly gifted sorcerer, but is often given to excessive monologuing and pretension. His stylistic designs have also been criticized for mirroring those of the more notorious video game villain, Sephiroth. Such attributes have made him a highly disliked character amongst villains war makers, leading to an embarrassing performance in the Disney vs Marvel War. That being said, Xemnas has put up more substantial performances in Disney Villains War and Video Game Villains War. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part 2 Overwhelming Defeat Xemnas plays his most controversial role in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Part 2, Round 3. Syndrome tasks Xemnas with killing Kingpin, a newly arrived enemy to the CGI universe. Once Xemnas finds the crime lord, he wastes time monologuing and tying Kingpin up rather than killing him. Due to this massive tactical oversight, Kingpin shoots Xemnas in the chest, killing the Nobody instantly. Video Game Villains War Opening Moves Xemnas plays his most strategic role in Video Game Villains War, refusing to go into combat unless absolutely necessary. He prioritizes in observing factions, considering which are valuable assets and which must be eliminated immediately. Factions he deems less dangerous, such as the Dreamland Alliance, or overly powerful, such as Chaos's Alliance, he leaves alone. Smaller factions, however, are not beyond his power to eliminate. Such is the fate of Gol and Maia Acheron, wiped out by Xemnas's enforcer, Saix. Xemnas also tasks two other scouts, Zexion and Demyx, with destroying Lou, a fragment of the former villain, Diablo. A villain of the shadows, he favors long-term strategy over emotional simple-mindedness. Allying with Ocelot After the faction of Revolver Ocelot manages to take down several threats, Xemnas begins to see a strong technology-based partner for the war. He suggests that he and Ocelot join forces in order to take out the other forces in the war, namely the Warriors of Chaos. Ocelot accepts, and the two begin wiping out Chaos's adjunct forces using their respective agents, Axel and Fortune. The two prove to be highly successful assassins, until Fortune turns traitor and destroys Xemnas's Twilight Thorn. Category:Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:CGI Villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The True Organization XIII Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Nobody Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Ocelot's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Victims of Ansem Category:Sorcerer Category:Hated by the Creators Category:Dragons Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Complete monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Adrien Antoine Category:Vs Maleficent